Talk:Voltron Wiki
Copied information over from when the article was at its largest, and editing it to work now. I don't know if we can copy over templates or not. Edit away. Dream Focus 01:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Need to divide the article to make it load better It suggest when I edit, that the article is too long, and should be divided into smaller sections. Any suggestions? I guess a page for each Voltron series, with just a brief mention of it on the main page. Dream Focus 01:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::I like it long like that, all the information relevant to other information, no problems scrolling down. Does anyone who is interested in the information, and difference in the series and characters and whatnot, prefer to have things put onto separate pages? If not, no reason not to let it stay as it is. I put the DVD information on another page already, and the trivia that doesn't concern anything in the Voltron universe itself is on another page called Trivia now. Dream Focus 11:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Its about the article, not the fame http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking#Step_2:_Move_the_main_page. The thing about making 50 stubs, and trying to get noticed by Google, and posting links everywhere you can to make your wiki more popular, I find rather shocking! I certainly wasn't expecting that. If you wish to make a stub, it should be because you believe there should be an article there, not because you want to pick up more hits on a search engine. The wiki's should provide interesting information to those seeking it, not just be some search engine trap where you end up there, look around, find nothing that impresses you much, and then never return. Dream Focus 18:27, 15 November 2008 (UTC) What should be added? A list of the ratings in various countries when it came out. How long the syndication of it have been going on(I believe reruns are still shown on some channels in America at times). Estimates as to how many times the series has aired through reruns. Perhaps pictures of all of the characters on a character portrait page? More detailed information about them, if any was to be had perhaps? What more could be said that wasn't in their summaries? Did the Japanese script have them any different than the American script? Since the series didn't last that long, not much more to say about it I suppose. Never hesitate to speak up and state your opinions though. Dream Focus 19:07, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I moved the comic book information to its own page WARNING: This page is 57 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Firefox 3 has no trouble loading this, but what about those of of you using Internet Explorer, or whatever other browsers are out there? Do Mac and Linux users have access to Firefox even? I don't think they'd be using Internet Explorer, so perhaps other browsers exist. Anyway... does anyone know if anyone out there, is having trouble loading the page? Older computers perhaps have a problem. I moved the two comic book sections to another page, but we're still a bit long. I believe all the information about the first three Voltrons fits together, they all connected after all, but the comics could stand on their own page I suppose. They did come out more than a decade later after all. I'll see what else I can move to reduce the page size, for those who might have a problem with it. They wouldn't be adding that WARNING message in big scary capital letters, unless there was a problem. Dream Focus 17:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) There is a review from a guy who has read the Voltron movie script http://www.latinoreview.com/script-reviews/?id=65 A lot of foul language, and whatnot, but when he gets to describing the script, he does a good job. I stopped reading because I'd rather be surprised when I see things in the movie. So, spoiler alert. If anyone is interested though, check it out. I see no need to add a lot of plot detail to this article, but perhaps some general information such as character changes, overall setting, and whatnot might be of interest to some people. Dream Focus 17:44, 16 November 2008 (UTC) WorldEvents has YouTube collection The company that released it in American has its own official YouTube collection found here: http://www.youtube.com/user/WorldEvents Watching through the first part of their history found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwqeNResh6s I found it interesting to note that Go Lion was sent over by accident, they actually planning on using other robot series before then. Lot of official stuff there to look through for information. Dream Focus 17:14, 17 November 2008 (UTC)